Answers
by jediserenity82
Summary: Alternate ending to Sailor Stars. Oneshot. UsagixMamoru, SeiyaxUsagi.


Hmm, not quite sure what this is. I just had this idea while I was at work the other night and decided to write it down. Not sure it turned out the way I wanted it to, but I guess it turned out okay. I would love to know what you guys think. Reviews are _always_ welcome.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino looked up towards the night sky, which was normally one of her favorite past times. But tonight, tears fell silently from her eyes as she watched four of her very best friends leave her life forever.

True, she hadn't known the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu very long, but she cherished each of them with all of her heart. Each of them had made a severe impact in her life, and she felt a part of her heart had broken when she could no longer see the four stars that she had been watching so closely.

Usagi was completely alone on the rooftop of Jubaan High. The rest of her friends, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Mamoru had already left, leaving her alone to collect her thoughts. They had each offered her their company, which she gratefully refused. Even though she had just gotten her friends back from Galaxia's evil grasp, she felt that she really wanted to be by herself at the moment.

The sky that was once clear when her friends had departed, were now beginning to cloud over and threat of rain was evident. Usagi made no move to leave.

The rain and clouds suited her mood just fine.

Her mind was too clouded at the moment to care when the sprinkles of rain began. She leaned on the railing and looked out across the city. Signs of the battle with Galaxia were everywhere, and Usagi thought briefly that it would take a long time for Tokyo to recover fully.

But even those thoughts didn't last long. They kept drifting back to Seiya Kou. She would miss him most of all. Why? There were millions of reason, and Usagi couldn't put her finger on just one reason. The Moon Princess had developed a strong bond with him that she soon wouldn't forget.

She would even miss him calling her "Odango." A name that she normally hated with every fiber of her being. But for some reason, when he said it, it made her smile.

_Yes, _she mused sadly, _I miss him already._

The clouds finally dropped bottom, and Usagi shivered as the cold, heavy raindrops chilled her skin. But instead of running for shelter, she found solace in it.

With the heavy clouds and dense sheets of rain, Usagi failed to notice that one of the stars she had previously been watching, made a U-turn and was heading straight for her.

The blonde looked down at her clothing. The soft pink shirt she was wearing was now drenched and clung to her body like a wet rag. She sighed as she tried to pry the cloth away from her body and crinkled her nose at the _slurping_ noise that the action had caused. She decided that now would be a good time to head home before she caught a cold.

But when she turned around, a figure stood in her path and she halted her movements. The shadowed figure was obviously male, and out of instinct, she reached for her broach, her heart pounding in fear.

_"Moon Crystal Pow-"_

"Odango."

Usagi let out a sharp gasp when the figure stepped out of the shadows. "Seiya!"

Seiya slowly walked over to where she stood, oblivious to the rain and his own soaked clothing. His long, jet black ponytail whipped around his shoulders in the harsh winds. He smiled down at her as he reached her. "Odango." he repeated, his voice low and filled with emotions that Usagi couldn't quite make out.

The harsh raindrops pelted on Usagi's back as she glanced up at Seiya. His face was only inches from hers; his sapphire blue eyes searched her face, for what, she didn't know.

Before she knew what was happening, Seiya's face closed the distance between them and he brought his lips upon hers gently.

His lips were soft and tender. Usagi felt her eyelids flutter downwards as the initial shock wore off. She felt herself begin to respond to Seiya's kiss before something clicked inside of her. She gently, but firmly, took a step back from him and disconnected their embrace. "Seiya,"

Even though he was disappointed, Seiya grinned at her shyly. "Sorry," he whispered. "I've wanted to do that for so long; I couldn't leave here forever and not know what it felt like to kiss you."

Usagi furrowed her brow. "Seiya," she tried to steady her voice, but the fresh set of tears betrayed her. "You shouldn't have done that. I have a future with someone else. I have a future child and a kingdom with Mamoru. We can never be."

Seiya closed his eyes, a sad smile playing on his lips, which were still tingling from their brief contact with the woman that he loved. "I know, and I apologize." he paused and looked her into the beautiful, crystal blue eyes of hers. They were like pure pools of the bluest oceans that he could drown in, and be perfectly content in taking his last breathe of air just to be able to look at her, to be this close to the woman he cherished with every part of his very being.

The woman he could never have.

"I just had to see you one last time." The young man placed a small, gentle kiss on her forehead before turning around and began to walk away. The ache in his heart had increased to a gaping hole that threatened to swallow him whole. The harsh raindrops stung his face, but he paid no attention. His mind was too busy replaying the previous scenes of him finally kissing his Odango.

He had almost reached the edge of the rooftop when he suddenly came to a halt. He frowned as he turned back to see Usagi still standing in the same spot, staring at him. Her hands were clenched together at her heart. Then something occurred to him.

She had responded to the kiss.

Seiya sprinted back over to her, stopping directly in front of her. "Odango, tell me that you feel nothing for me."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock at the question. She couldn't answer that. She didn't have an answer; all she knew was that she had a destiny mapped out in front of her that she had waited sixteen years for, and within two years, it would be within her grasp.

When she didn't answer, he took another step closer to her. "Tell me."

Usagi closed her eyes. His voice was so gentle, yet it held a firmness mixed with longing and sadness. She could almost feel the whirlwind of emotions emitted from him. "Of...of course I feel something for you," she finally managed. "You've been a great friend to me..."

Seiya cut her off, throwing his arm up in dismissal. "I'm tired of this word 'friend' that you keep using, Odango. I want you to tell me that you don't feel one shred of the love that I have for you. If you can do that, I will leave you alone. I just want the truth. Tell me that you felt _nothing_ when I kissed you, and that it was my imagination that you kissed me back."

She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely down her cheeks. The truth? The truth was that she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen to the future that was given to her if she were to listen to what her heart was screaming so loudly for her to follow. A lump had risen in her throat as she finally whispered the one thing that she was terrified the most about losing, "Chibiusa."

The young man took another step towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Chibiusa? Is that your future child with..._him?_"

Usagi could only nod.

Seiya was silent for a moment. "It if wasn't for Chibiusa, would you be able to love me? The way you love Mamoru-chan?"

The Moon Princess cast her eyes downwards. She couldn't look at him. She had too many emotions going through her to even form a coherent word.

Seiya gently placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. She kept her eyes closed tightly. "Look at me, Usagi. Please, answer my question."

It felt as if Usagi, herself, had stepped outside of her own body, and was watching herself stand so dangerously close to Seiya. She felt a shiver run through her body. Whether it was from the cold rain or from Seiya's touch, she wasn't sure.

"I-I..I.." she started between sobs. "Please, Seiya. Don't do this to me. I can't."

Seiya frowned, confused. "You can't what?"

Out of no where, anger and confusion surged through Usagi's body and she ripped herself from his grasp. "I can't give you an answer, Seiya! I don't have one! I don't know what I feel for you!" she cried frantically. She whirled around so that her back was now facing Seiya. _Damn him! Damn him for making me feel like this!_

Seiya took a deep breath and stepped towards her again, and spun her back around. "Kiss me."

Usagi's head shot up. "What?"

"Kiss me," he repeated. "And you'll have your answer." The young man lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "I know you feel something for me, Odango. I...I can feel it. I felt it when I kissed you. And if you just give me a chance to prove it to you..."

His voice trailed off. Usagi stood there staring at him. She was determined to prove him wrong. She didn't love him like that. She couldn't. Not the way he wanted her to. Her heart belonged to Mamo-chan, and no one else.

So why was she so scared?

Suppressing all of her fears, all of her emotions, she grabbed the back of Seiya's neck and pulled him down to her, roughly pressing her lips against his, catching him completely by surprise.

Seiya pulled back momentarily to catch his breathe, but immediately brought his lips back to hers and continued the kiss, only this time, urging her to kiss him gently this time. He carefully coaxed her lips apart to deepen the kiss. He wanted her to experience everything that he had to offer her.

He didn't have a palace of his own, and he didn't have a kingdom that he would inherit one day like Mamoru, all he had to offer her was the unweaving love that he carried only for her. If that was enough, he may be able to convince her that she could be happy with him.

But oh, she was stubborn.

Usagi was caught off guard by his ministrations and tried to pull away from him, but Seiya gently snaked his arms around her waist and hauled her up against the hard plains of his body. He used his free hand to crane her neck back enough to allow better access to her mouth and deepen the kiss even more. His soft tongue explored the contours of her open mouth and he couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped from the back of his throat. He was in heaven, and Usagi was his angel.

The young woman never expected the kiss to end up this way. She had anticipated giving him a quick peck on the lips and prove him wrong within seconds. But it wasn't turning out the way she wanted it to. Or was it?

Her body and heart were in a conflicting battle with her mind. Her mind screamed for her to stop, but her heart and her body were begging her to continue. She had never experienced a kiss like this before and she heard herself succumb to Seiya completely, and let forth a pleasure sound of her own.

When they finally broke for air, Seiya rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes were still closed and her lips still formed the shape of his before she finally realized that he had stopped. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how much more beautiful he found her at that moment; her cheeks held a deep, rosy blush on her flushed face, her ocean blue eyes glazed over in desire, and her mouth slightly swollen from the torture his had put them through. Her hair and clothes were soaked from the continuing rain that pounded on them. She was a mess, but to Seiya, she was even more beautiful than ever.

"Have I convinced you yet?" He asked, his voice still ragged and husky from the passion of the earth-shattering kiss.

Usagi's blush deepened even more as she smiled that shy lazy smile that he loved so much. "Yes," she managed to finally breathe out. But her blissful expression slowly changed as something else re-entered her mind. "Chibiusa..."

Seiya gently placed a hand on her flushed cheek. "Odango, I would willingly make a million Chibiusa's with you if it meant getting to spend the rest of my life with you."

He laughed as her face flushed and blushed even more as she playfully slapped his arm. "Seiya!"

He growled playfully as he kissed her again. And Usagi felt the tingling sensation that it created through her entire body. And the prospect of still being able to have Chibiusa in the future made her even happier. She could finally admit it.

She loved Seiya Kou.

"Seiya?" she whispered against his lips.

"Yes, Odango?"

"How's the food on Kinmoku?"

Surprised, the young man gazed at his beloved Odango. Could she mean it? "Delightful."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Seiya's waist and hugged him tightly. The thought of leaving her friends behind caused a slight pain her heart. She only hoped that they would one day forgive her.

"Let's go, then."

Seiya couldn't stop the smile on his face as he pulled her tightly against him, as he began to transport them to their new home, and a new life.


End file.
